El Goloso del Jamon
by Mesuneko
Summary: Pequeña Fic basada en lo que podria ocurrir un dia tranquilo en casa Bakura. Advertencia: contiene comida, leer a estomago lleno XD


**[**El Goloso del Jamón**]**

Nyoron! Que tal? aqui les traigo una fic bastante breve sobre lo que podria haber sucedido en un dia de relativa tranquilidad en la casa de los dos Albinos. sin mas preambulos espero que la disfruten.  
pd. Lamentablemente mi teclado no es hispano (no, no escribe en español xD) y por eso muchos acentos me los como (soy muy mala con los acentos T_T) o estan girados o simplemente faltan junto con alguna ñ. Me disculpo e intentare evitar que ustedes lo noten u_u per les aviso por si se me escapa uno y si lo encuentran no se escanlalizen u.u

**Disclairmer:** Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece y yo no gao absolutamente NADA por publicar esto. Simplemente es algo por fans, y para fans, completamente gratis ;3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura y Ryō estaban sentados delante de la televisión.

No peleaban, ni se gritaban ni nadie había mandado al reino de las sombras a nadie.  
Simplemente estaban sentados, viendo la tele.

Ryō estaba exhausto y su cuerpo cansado y herido. Bakura salia mas seguido durante la noche y solo regresaba a tempranas horas del alba. Menos mal que estaba de vacaciones y que siendo un chico brillante y organizado, no se quedaba atrás con los estudios.

Dos estómagos rugieron al unisono.

Los dos albinos se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.  
Ryō con una débil sonrisa -todo aquello le pareció un poco cómico- dijo "Prepare algo de comer" y levantándose débilmente se dirigió a la cocina.

Estaba bastante vaciá. Últimamente lo único que comía el joven eran _ramen_ instantáneos. Quedaban tres bolsas: pollo, carne, cochino.  
- Bakura, cual quieres? - Pregunto girándose hacia el espíritu.  
Este se encontraba detrás de el y lo miraba con apatía.  
- carne.  
El joven tomo el de carne para el espíritu y el de cochino para el. Se dirigió a la nevera para ver si había algo que agregarle a la sopa y por suerte aun quedaba un poco de jamón, ajo porro. No era mucho, pero era siempre mejor que nada. Por un momento pensó en ir el mismo al _combini_ para comprar mas ingredientes pero se sentía muy cansado y ni loco mandaría al espíritu, quien seguramente no tendría ganas de ir.  
Observo con mas cuidado el casi vacío refrigerador y noto que también tenia un poco de repollo. Nunca había comido sopa con repollo. Pero tenia hambre y todo lo que se pudiera comer, lo comería.

Mientras se calentaba el agua, Ryō cortaba los vegetales en peque*os trozos para que los pudieran coger con los palitos. El espíritu observaba cuidadosamente al joven manejar el cuchillo.  
- Lo estas haciendo mal – observo el espíritu – Si coger el repollo de esa manera, terminaras cortándote los dedos.- y con mucha naturalidad, se coloco detrás de Ryō explicándole como debía coger el vegetal. - si te quedas sin dedos como haré para matar al faraón? - pregunto ácido, el espíritu, regresando al sofá . Al fin y al cabo aun necesitaba del cuerpo de Ryō.

El agua hervía y Ryō preparo las escudillas. Mientras transcurrían los tres minutos de cocción se preguntaba porque a veces Bakura llegaba a materializarse y a veces no. Por ejemplo, ahora prefería ser una entidad semitransparente cuando podría perfectamente materializarse por completo. Otras veces llegaba a ser tan tangible como cualquier otro ser humano como si siempre hubiese apartenido a este mundo. Y ademas, porque comía? No era un ser humano al fin y al cabo. No necesitaba ni de vitaminas, ni de proteínas, ni de nada. No podía vivir del reino de las sombras?. No le bastaba la oscuridad infinita de donde venia? - Ryō se quedo mirando de reojo al otro ser quien se había materializado por completo y miraba despreocupado la televisión – Quizás le costaba mucho materializarse... Quizás por eso prefería aun ocupar el cuerpo de Ryō. Así podría canalizar toda su energía maléfica contra el Faraón.... Y lo de la comida? No que lo hiciera muy seguido pero si no lo necesitaba, para que tomarse la molestia? Que fuese goloso? - Ryō rió para sus adentros imaginándose un Bakura goloso... Si Bakura supiera que había descubierto su gran secreto lo mandaría mas rápido que inmediatamente al reino de las sombras.  
-Oy!! Y la comida? - Protesto el espíritu,mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Oh! Si, ya debe estar lista. - de hecho los tres minutos pasaron desde hace un buen rato.  
Ryō tomo una escudilla y la apoyo en la mesa enfrente del sofá, después busco la otra y se sentó en el otro extremo.

Bakura miraba molesto el repollo. Después vio a Ryō y con la misma naturalidad de antes le paso su repollo y le robo un pedazo de jamón.  
Ryō lo miro sorprendido, se había preparado para una reacción mas violenta. Pero aquel gesto, infantil y espontaneo, le pinto una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Aquel ser, era un goloso del jamón.

[end]


End file.
